Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-91325 discloses a configuration in which a lower arm of a double wishbone type suspension device includes a lateral arm of which both ends are respectively connected to a knuckle and a vehicle body and which extends in a vehicle width direction and a compression arm which extends obliquely backward from one end connected to a middle portion of the lateral arm in the vehicle width direction and of which the other end is connected to the vehicle body.